The present invention relates to golf clubs and, in particular, to a golf club head with alignment indicia.
It is generally accepted in the golf industry that use of alignment indicia on putter heads assists the golfer in properly aligning the putter head with a golf ball. One example of a prior art putter head with an alignment indicia is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,688,798 to Pelz. The Pelz patent discloses a putter head with alignment indicia in the form of a row of 2, 3, 4, or 5 golf ball shaped indicators aligned perpendicular to and behind the putter head.
Another example of a prior art putter head with alignment indicia is U.S. Pat. No. 4,659,083 to Szczepanski. The Szczepanski patent discloses a putter head with a group of lines that converge toward the putter head face so that extensions of these lines meet at a point forward of the putter head face.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,905,420 to Tang et al. discloses a putter head similar to that disclosed by the Pelz patent but with only two circular indicia. U.S. Pat. No. 6,988,955 to Stoakes discloses a putter head with a removable cap having alignment indicia including arrowheads, lines, and circles.